


Master of disguise! - Kie'mon x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra
Summary: I'm sorry this is so shitty, I was literally passing out at my keyboard when I was writing this. I will continue writing this if even just one person requests it.





	Master of disguise! - Kie'mon x Reader

“I’m gonna get his attention today, I’m gonna get young master to notice me,” you tell yourself walking along the halls of the castle, still trying to figure out how you were going to get Doflamingo to notice you. “Shit..” Someone hissed behind you, lurking around the corner, you turn to see where the voice had come from and spot a familiar looking pant leg, ‘it’s him! Now’s my chance..’ You thought to yourself, rushing over to the corner he had hid behind, “young master! Please accept me as your lover!” You plead with all your might, exposing your chest with your eyes squeezed shut. You hear the surprised gasps of the man in front of you, you peek open one eye and see the ‘young master’ look stranger than usual, his hair was a puffed up mess and his coat looked different, not to mention, his frown. A heavy blush creeped on your face and you swiftly cover yourself, “w-w-who the hell are you..?” You asked the stranger before you, “uhh.. I’m Doflamingo! W-who do you think I am wench?” He pointed fiercely at you with his nose bleeding, obviously, you didn’t fall for the fake. “I’m telling on you!” You screech childishly, he panics and made a rope appear, wrapping you up tightly then covered your mouth with a cloth, “shit… Sorry about this miss, but you’re going to have to come with me. Nothing personal.” As you yelled muffled under the gag, he takes his fist and knocks you out, then tucked you away under his pink coat, “Luffy-dono will certainly not be pleased with me, but I have no choice..”

(I may continue this if people demand it.)


End file.
